


Magnus is Very...Magical...

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing, inspired by other fic, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Alec finds out that Magnus has done something to himself magically that makes him hyper-sensitive, well, he might ask Magnus if he can...help him out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 279





	Magnus is Very...Magical...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).

> This was inspired by [THIS](https://lynne-monstr.tumblr.com/post/187940157034/magnus-casts-a-spell-on-himself-to-increase-his) amazing ficlet written by Lynne, who you can find over [HERE](https://lynne-monstr.tumblr.com/), which of course, I needed to make more of (with her permission), so here's what happened.

Magnus squirmed under the focused look from Alexander and straightened his spine. He wasn’t going to regret telling Alec about the side effects of what he’d done to himself magically, but the fact that his boyfriend hadn’t said anything yet was unlike him. 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows at Magnus and watched him squirm as he refused to meet his eyes. Magnus was never shy about anything. Especially about things that were related to sex. It took him another few seconds to figure out what he wanted. And now that Magnus was meeting his eyes and asking for something, especially something like this, _well_. How could he say no?

  
“Would you say something already?” Magnus growled, doing his best not to squirm uncomfortably at the sensation of his clothing pulling over his skin. In a perfect world he would be wearing nothing at all, but then again that was frowned against in polite company. Though he was certain that Alec wouldn’t mind if he decided not to. 

  
“Well,” Alec paused, reaching out to stroke a single finger down and along Magnus’ neck, watching him shudder. His cheeks were already a little flushed and his eyes were glassy. "Is it going to hurt you if you, you know?“ 

  
Magnus did his best to focus on the conversation in front of him and not how good it felt to have Alec’s fingers on his skin. Especially since he normally rode this out on his own. "I don’t…can you try that again?” 

  
Alec hummed and considered exactly how he wanted to approach this conversation. "You said you’re on a continued hair trigger, right?“ 

  
“Yes,” Magnus admitted.

  
Alec grinned and stepped a little bit closer, leaning in to run his lips down Magnus’ neck. "Well, if that’s the case, is it going to hurt if I get you off as many times as you are capable of tonight?“ 

  
Magnus choked on a groan, his whole body shaking with desire as he imagined exactly what that would end up like. "You’re…you want to do something like that?” 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows and grinned. "Of course, why wouldn’t I?“ 

  
Magnus didn’t have an answer for that, but all he knew was that he wanted Alec’s hands on him more than he wanted almost anything else in the world. "It’s going to be…”

  
“Magnus, I swear to the angel if you’re about to tell me that sex is messy, I’m going to show you just how messy I can make you.” 

  
Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec by the forearms, a small groan escaping at the mental image that that threatened. "Promise?“ he whispered, staring up at Alec. 

  
Alec felt his cheeks go hot and he nodded, choking on his answer. "If that’s what you want, Magnus.” 

  
“I want you to touch me,” Magnus told him, licking his lips again, slowly. “Please? Please let me touch you and touch me until I can’t feel anything other than you.” 

  
Alec groaned and yanked Magnus in for a kiss, smirking when he felt the warlock start to shudder in his arms, his whole body going hot and his hips bucking impatiently. When Magnus finally stilled in his arms, his lips going slack against his, Alec pulled back and stared down at him with wide eyes. "You-“

  
"Yes,” Magnus groaned, his voice hoarse. "I have to magically enhance myself so I don’t injure myself, but yes, that’s exactly what I do.“ 

  
"And you want me to help?” Alec clarified, again. 

  
“Alexander!” Magnus snarled. "If you do not take me to the bedroom and remove all of your clothing right this instant I am never going to forgive you.“ 

  
With an ultimatum like that, Alec had only one choice. He reached out and lifted Magnus up and onto his shoulder, ignoring the shout of surprise from him as he strode towards the bedroom. "You’d better be willing to magic your clothes off, because I am certainly not going to waste time stripping you.” 

  
“Yes,” Magnus breathed, his whole body shaking, hot and desperate for more. Like this, with Alec’s shoulder flexing under his, a reminder of the easy, casual strength of the shadowhunter, he wanted nothing more than to have Alexander pin him to the wall and fuck him until he couldn’t think of anything else. "You’re going to need to make thorough use of both you stamina and endurance runes.“ 

  
Alec tossed Magnus off his shoulder and onto the bed, watching as he sprawled back against the golden sheets, one moment wearing black silk and leather pants, and the next wearing nothing. He went over to where his holster was hung by the door and pulled out his stele, tracing over his Endurance, Stamina and Strength runes, feeling Magnus’ gaze on him like a weight. 

  
"Alexander,” Magnus growled, staring at him from the bed. He didn’t regret it when Alec turned to him, his eyes hot, stalking forward. 

  
“On the bed,” Alec ordered, licking his lips. "Spread your legs. Arms above your head.“ 

  
Magnus shuddered, the casual orders enough to have him close all over again. Coming against Alec had taken the barest hint of the edge off and all he wanted was for Alec to make a mess of him again and again until that was all he could think or feel. "Alexander,” he begged, lifting his arms over his head, spreading his legs as wide as he could on the bed. 

  
“I know,” Alec said, stripping off his shirt, climbing onto the bed with only his jeans on. "I promise, I’m going to take good care of you.“ 

  
Magnus was about to protest Alec wearing any clothes at all when Alec’s fingers were running up his thighs, a soft teasing, tantalizing touch. He gasped, following the each press and demand to spread himself wider so Alec could easily settle between his legs. "Alec, fuck, please…” 

  
“Don’t worry,” Alec breathed, leaning down to press a kiss to Magnus’ heart, smiling at him. "You’re going to love this. Tell me if there’s anything you don’t want?“ 

  
Magnus blinked hard, taking stock of himself, trying to make sure he answered the question honestly. "Need you to make sure I eat and drink. Too easy to forget.” 

  
Alec nodded seriously and smiled, pressing another kiss to Magnus’ chest, nuzzling at his skin. "I can do that,“ he promised. "All other stuff we’ve done is on the table?” 

  
“On the table, on sale, and ready to fly out the door,” Magnus panted, dropping his hands to the sheets, rocking his hips up impatiently. "Touch me,“ he ordered. 

  
Alec hummed and settled between Magnus’ legs again, nuzzling a thigh before sinking his teeth into the soft skin there, listening to the shout and full-body shudder Magnus gave. It hadn’t been enough to make Magnus come, not quite, but by the way he was trembling, it wouldn’t take much more. 

  
"Alexander,” Magnus whined, about to beg for more, more of anything when Alec’s teeth were suddenly biting his thigh again and he was shuddering, shouting, and making a mess of himself. The wave of the orgasm had barely crested when he felt Alec’s teeth again and Magnus spun at the wave of desire and endorphins washing through him all at once, making his head spin. 

  
Alec didn’t let up the assault on his thighs until he’d come at least twice and Magnus was squirming on the bed, desperate for something more. "Alexander, please,“ he panted, throwing his head back. 

  
"Do you know the best part about this?” Alec asked, pressing his fingertips into the myriad of bruises he’d left on Magnus’ thighs. 

  
Magnus wanted to glare at his shadowhunter, he did, but he had a feeling it would only draw things out more and as much as he wanted that, he also wanted Alec to touch him more. "What’s that?“ 

  
"I’m not the one fighting for control for once,” Alec teased, smirking at Magnus as he licked a slow stripe up Magnus’ cock, cleaning up some of the mess he’d already made, watching his boyfriend shout and arch, another orgasm ripping through him. 

  
Magnus sank back down to the bed, biting down on his lip, panting softly. "Fuck,“ he breathed, staring down at Alec. Any time he’d rode this out on his own, the days had passed in a blur, a barely able to be remembered haze that he was aware of, but couldn’t ever describe in detail. But now, with Alexander between his thighs, grinning up at him, he had no doubt he was going to remember every single moment. 

  
"You’re going to kill me,” he said, laughing as he let his head fall back. "Pace yourself, darling.“ 

  
"Absolutely not,” Alec huffed, leaning down to trail his tongue along Magnus’ abs, cleaning up the rest of the mess that Magnus had made until his boyfriend was squirming for him again. "How many times do you think I can get you off with one blowjob?“ 

  
Magnus tightened his hands in the sheet, the words enough to have him shuddering, close to the edge again already. "I don’t know,” he admitted. "But I’m looking forward to finding out.“ 

  
Alec smirked, winking at Magnus before he lowered his head, watching as Magnus arched back against golden sheets. So was he. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
